This invention relates to a rudder arrangement for ships.
Rudder arrangements for large ships are known in various embodiments. Next to the different rudder types such as full-balanced rudders and semi-balanced rudders there are also rudder arrangements which are formed as two or more-part rudders vertically divided for producing high rudder translatory forces. Furthermore, it is known to provide for advantageous flow conditions for certain tasks by additional stationary fins.
With conventional rudder systems, the problem arises that rudder damages may occur which result in a failing of the rudder system and substantial risks occur for ship and environment as a result of the non-manoeuvrability caused thereby. For a damaging of the rudder system, frequently ground contact accompanied by a jamming or distortion of the rudder shaft is responsible, or bearing damages occur.